


How it all came to be - Adult Version

by clexa_should_live_on_forever



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fanfic, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gore, If you're sensitive to any of that, Murder, Purple Guy is a rapist and a murderer, Trigger Warnings for each chapter with rape and/or murder, everyone dies, it's like the games, just that instead of child murder it's rape murder, please skip ahead to the section you're ok with reading, something I thought up while I was showering, thank you, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever
Summary: A story of how our favourite animatronics came to be, in an adult version.WARNING: There are graphic mentions of rape and murder, so if you're not comfortable with that, you're welcome to continue scrolling or attempt to read the fic and skip the parts.Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.





	How it all came to be - Adult Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I'm back with a new fic.
> 
>  
> 
> So this one is basically gonna be like the games, just that it's the prequel of how our favourite OG animatronics Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddie, Golden Freddy, and last but not least, the Marionette (even though I know she only appears in FNAF 2, but hey, she gave life to all of them so), which we shall call the Puppet in this story, mainly because it's easier for me to spell and type. If you're not familiar with the games, then it would be best for you to go read up on them. Prior knowledge is not really necessary, as the story is not really going according to the game's timeline, but in order for you to fully understand certain parts of the story, knowledge of the game would be a plus. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Unlike the game, the 6 main characters actually knew each other and grew up together. So no, they aren't strangers who just got killed by the same guy and ended up together in the afterlife (spoilers oops).
> 
> Another disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Character names fully belong to the game creator, Scott Cawthon.
> 
> Also, for those people who are fans, we all know that the names of the characters are often argued about in forums as there is really no clear evidence as to the names of the 5 missing children killed. Hence, after some difficult research (the fans are really something), I managed to get a somewhat clear idea of who's what in the lore, and hence used them in this story. If you disagree with me, please state it nicely in the comment section below, I really do not want to entertain some rude language targeted towards me or anybody in this fic. Thank you for understanding :)
> 
> Oh, and the title for the fic is not really fixed yet. When I started writing this, I had no clear idea of what the main title's gonna be, so I was stumped when I reached the title bar. If you have any suggestions you want to share with me, do comment it down below and I'll consider them. Thank you all!
> 
> Please enjoy!

      “I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she’s the one…”

 

      As the voice of mainly Harry Styles filled the room with his crooning, Susie sat back in her sofa and sighed. Her fingers tapped to the hypnotic beat of her favourite childhood song, a cup half-filled with liquor stood next to them, untouched. Susie was never much of an alcoholic drinker, but tonight, she found herself nursing a mostly untouched Blood Mary since the group managed to wrangle a seat in the packed bar.

 

      Tonight was a special night after all. It was her birthday, and all her 5 closest friends throughout childhood had agreed to a night out in the newly refurbished bar located downtown. Freddy’s Friends Night Out, it was called. That had sent a tingle down Susie’s spine; it had jolted some lost memories that she would rather not think about for the rest of her life. Freddy’s Friends Night Out, or rather, FFNO, as it was more well-known throughout the town for, had an eerily similar name to a certain pizzeria to this day, still gave her nightmares on long, dark nights when the shadows on the walls seemed more monstrous than ever, courtesy of her strong imaginations coupled with past trauma.

 

      She was finally turning 21, a fully-fledged young adult, ready to bid this tiny town goodbye and set off to the big, bustling cities, where she could finally take flight as a young, aspiring author. After tonight, she was going to travel back to her childhood home, bid her parents and stuffed toys goodbye, and take the earliest flight to Berkeley, where her hired ride would pick her up from the airport and bring her to her new apartment there.

 

      It was her dream to live in a big city, with sights and sounds to match. Susie believed that living in a bustling district would allow her brain cells to function way better than they ever did in the dingy old town; she had always been an inquisitive child, ever the one to ask questions about why the sky turned the sea blue and why were forests green instead of any other colour under the rainbow. In a city with bright colours, amazing smells and mysteries to solve, Susie’s brain would have a full day’s workout with it!

 

      But life’s never fair is it?

 

      She just had to volunteer to be the one who took care of their prized seats while her friends danced the night away in the mosh pit full of sweaty and smelly crowds of people. She just had to be one sip away from tipsiness and sent a smile towards a tall figure dressed in purple. She just had to accept his wish to sit next to her and chat. She just had to do the one thing that all parents warned their children NEVER to do; walk away with a stranger.

 

 

      In Susie’s defense, she was no longer a child, no longer possessed the mind of a curious girl. She was an adult, fully capable of making her own decisions. Besides, the ‘no walking away from a stranger’ thing is just a way to scare the children into making them not leave their parents’ side right? Whoever really expects harm to befall when they warn their children to not leave their side? It was merely a precaution, and Susie had never taken well to precautions.

 

      He was a tall dark stranger. And he wanted her. No one had ever looked at her like this, with a gleam in their eyes as they raked down her body. It had felt nice, to be wanted the way teenage girls had often dreamed of; with a hand curling in at her waist, pulling her body flushed against his with her soul merging with his. Their eyes were centimeters apart and their lips even closer. It was everything a girl wanted, and it was everything Susie wanted.

 

      What could happen, she reasoned in her mind, as she held onto his hand and he drew her towards the back of the bar, towards a mahogany door that seemed stuck as the man only opened it after a few grunts. What could happen, as she giggled at his seemingly clumsiness, to which she found absolutely adorable then, and be rewarded by a shy smile by the man in the shadows. What could happen, as her promise to her friends to not leave the table flashed across her mind and slowed her actions momentarily. The man seemed to notice, and tightened his hand, taking her slight pause as uncertainty and tried to reassure her.

 

      He pulled her towards him, his lips hovering above hers. He could smell the faint whiff of alcohol staining her breath as she panted slightly. She was wan in his arms and her perfume invaded his senses, preventing him from thinking straight. A beautiful girl, pliant in his arms. T’was the symbol of manhood that everyone showered on him as a child. A boy only becomes a man after a girl sleeps with him, it was the code of conduct forced upon him then, and it would be the code of conduct he adhered to now.

 

***Trigger Warning for Rape and Murder***

 

      The man slowly hung her slight frame across his left arm, draped over him as though he was a hanger and she a coat. With nimble fingers that shook slightly, out of excitement or arousal, he couldn’t decide, he slipped out a packet of white pills out of his trousers and poured one into his mouth. He had to give it to her before the coating melted and he succumbed to its effects, but how?

 

      Nothing could go wrong, she wondered, her lips melding with his like they were a perfect match made in Heaven. Could it, she yet wondered, as he slipped her dress off her and caressed the bottoms of her breasts. Susie tried to lift an arm to…to do what now, she couldn’t’ remember. Something went down her throat when they kissed, and she could no longer move as well as she could. The sound of alarm bells rang through her groggy mind and she began to lose sight of what was in front of her. She never had the intention of going the furthest with him; she BARELY knew him, but her efforts were futile. The man laid her on the polished wooden flooring and began removing her underwear.

 

      Susie cried out in fear and horror, but all that escaped her limp mouth was a soft mumble. The purple-dressed man continued his actions as if nothing had happened and Susie wanted so much to become unconscious, unaware as to what she knew was inevitable next.

 

      This. This was how it could go wrong. So horribly wrong.

 

      Susie prayed so hard that the drug would make her fall asleep to this whole ordeal, thereby removing some pain, but she wasn’t spared. She watched, as if she was not in her body, as he stripped himself and lain himself above her. She was not spared from any move, any touch he undid upon her. This was any woman’s worst nightmare and Susie had a front row seat to it all. She felt his warm caresses on her skin, she felt his manhood enter her, she felt the vigorous movements and finally, she felt warm, wet tendrils fall upon her cheeks and dripped down her face as he cried out into the night.

 

      She was, however, spared from one thing, which was physical pain, as her eyelids decided to close fully upon a glint of silver.

 

***End Trigger***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading till the end. How was it? If you liked it and want more, please leave a kudos! If you have anything you want to correct me or just chat, please comment down below and I'll be sure to check it out and reply to you guys! Thank you again for sticking till the end and I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Oh and to clarify with the flashback memories, I know it may seem confusing to you guys who know the games' lore as to why Susie still followed Purple Man even though she apparently had rough trauma from the flashback. The reason is not because of what happened in the games (obviously, since she's still alive), but something else, which would be explained in the subsequent chapters. So do stick around to find out!
> 
> See you guys in my other works and the next update!


End file.
